love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty!? Farewell party
Guilty!? Farewell party is a bonus CD sung by Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima, and Mari Ohara. The CD is a bonus for purchasing the entire Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 Blu-rays from Animate (アニメイト). The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by and arranged by YASUSHI WATANABE. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Guilty!? Farewell party #Guilty!? Farewell party (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Come on! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Kimi no koto ga zutto suki sa Oh, oh! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Doko ni ite mo kimi ga suki sa It's party time Yeah! Mou ichido catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! Mae yori mo umai ne Baby! It's party time Yeah! Mitsumete motto chikaku Guilty party owannai yo Hey!! Kokoro yo kirakira Hajikete tonight Moriagarou! Kizamitai yo sugisaru toki tsukamaete Eien nante iwanai kedo ima wa Dance dance Yappari kimi wa saikou no Partner Kirakira partner Issho nara nantoka narisou dakara Come on! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Kimi to waratte itai dake sa Oh, oh! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Atsui mama no mune ga itai ne It's party time Yeah! Mou ichido catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! Mae yori mo umai ne Baby! It's party time Yeah! Mitsumete motto chikaku Guilty party owannai yo Hey!! Uchiagarou! Ganbatta koto ga keikenchi nanda subete ga Yaku ni tatsu hi ga kuru tte sa shinjite Dance dance Mawari nagara You & me Hikari ga iro o kaeru Mirror ball mabushii ne Yoru demo asa demonai sekai de You & me Dance dance Souda yo kimi wa saikou no Partner Hajikete partner Issho ni itai tte negai wa onaji! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Kimi no koto ga zutto suki sa Oh, oh! Wasurenaide Dancing the beat Doko ni ite mo kimi ga suki sa Come on! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Kimi to waratte itai dake sa Oh, oh! Yume dake mite Dancing the beat Atsui mama no mune ga itai ne It's party time Yeah! Mou ichido catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! Mae yori mo umai ne Baby! It's party time Yeah! Mitsumete motto chikaku Guilty party owannai yo Hey!! |-| Kanji= Come on! 忘れないで Dancing the beat キミのことが ずっと好きさ Oh, oh! 忘れないで Dancing the beat どこにいても キミが好きさ It's party time Yeah! もう一度 Catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! 前よりも上手いね Baby! It's party time Yeah! 見つめてもっと近く Guilty party 終わんないよ Hey!! ココロよ キラキラ はじけて tonight 盛り上がろう！ 刻みたいよ 過ぎ去る時つかまえて 永遠なんて言わないけど 今は Dance dance やっぱりキミは最高の パートナー (キラキラ パートナー) 一緒なら なんとかなりそうだから Come on! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat キミと笑っていたいだけさ Oh, oh! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat 熱いままの胸が痛いね It's party time Yeah! もう一度 Catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! 前よりも上手いね Baby! It's party time Yeah! 見つめてもっと近く Guilty party 終わんないよ Hey!! 打ち上ろう！ 頑張ったことが 経験値なんだすべてが 役に立つ日が来るってさ 信じて Dance dance まわりながら You & me 光が色を変える Mirror ball まぶしいね 夜でも朝でもないセカイで You & me Dance dance そうだよキミは 最高の パートナー (ハジケテ パートナー) 一緒にいたいって願いは同じ！ Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! 忘れないで Dancing the beat キミのことがずっと好きさ Oh, oh! 忘れないで Dancing the beat どこにいても 君が好きさ Come on! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat キミと笑っていたいだけさ Oh, oh! 夢だけみて Dancing the beat 熱いままの胸が痛いね It's party time Yeah! もう一度 Catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! 前よりも上手いね Baby! It's party time Yeah! 見つめてもっと近く Guilty party 終わんないよ Hey!! |-| English= Come on! Don't ever forget, dancing to the beat I'll always love you, Oh, oh! Don't ever forget, dancing to the beat No matter where you are, I'll still love you It's party time Yeah! Let's do it again, catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! You're much better than before Baby! It's party time Yeah! Look at me, come closer This guilty party will never end Hey!! Our hearts are shining, bursting open tonight Let's get pumped! I want to engrave it on my heart, seize the passing moment I won't say it lasts forever, but just for now, dance! dance! As I thought, you're the best partner (Shining partner) When we're together anything can happen Come on! Just keep dreaming, dance to the beat I just want to laught next to you Oh, oh! Just keep dreaming, dance to the beat The heat in our chests hurts It's party time Yeah! Let's do it again, catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! You're much better than before Baby! It's party time Yeah! Look at me, come closer This guilty party will never end Hey!! Let's raise it up! Everything you worked hard at, all your experiences They'll be useful someday, trust me Dance dance While twirling around, You and me The colors change on the Mirror ball, Isn't it dazzling? In a world that's neither night nor yet morning, You and me Dance dance That's right, you're the best partner Let's take off, partner! Our wish is the same, to be together! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Party!! Come on! Don't ever forget, dancing to the beat I'll always love you, Oh, oh! Don't ever forget, dancing to the beat No matter where you are, I'll still love you Come on! Just keep dreaming, dance to the beat I just want to laught next to you Oh, oh! Just keep dreaming, dance to the beat The heat in our chests hurts It's party time Yeah! Let's do it again, catch and jump Oh guilty dance Yeah! You're much better than before Baby! It's party time Yeah! Look at me, come closer This guilty party will never end. Hey!! }} Live Performances *June 8 & 9, 2019: Aqours 5th LoveLive! ～Next SPARKLING!!～ References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Guilty Kiss Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Lyrics Category:Riko Sakurauchi Category:Yoshiko Tsushima Category:Mari Ohara